Wśród Łotyszów/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wśród Łotyszów Badanie. Matias Ozolin wrócił do Rygi w nocy z 16-go na 17-ty kwietnia, niepoznany w drodze przez nikogo. Trawiona niepokojem Marta nie spała wcale. Do dawnych udręczeń przybyło nowe: wieczorem, po wyjściu pana Delaporte i doktora Paulina odebrała depeszę od Jana, zapowiadającą jego przyjazd na 17-ty kwietnia. Jaki mógł być powód, że brat jej tak nagle opuszczał Dorpat i wykłady?!… Marta przeczuwała coś niedobrego i zasnąć nie mogła. Około godziny trzeciej rano na schodach usłyszała kroki ojca. Ciężar spadł jej z piersi. Odłożyła jednak rozmowę do rana, uważając, że lepiej będzie dla ojca, gdy się zaraz położy i dłużej wypocznie. Nazajutrz spotkali się przy śniadaniu. – Zabawiłem nieco dłużej, niż zamierzałem początkowo – odezwał się Matias – okoliczności tak się złożyły… – Wydajesz się znużony, drogi ojcze – rzekła Marta troskliwie. – Trochę… wypocznę jednak do obiadu, a po południu pójdę jżu na lekcye. – Możeby lepiej było, drogi ojcze, gdybyś dzisiaj nie wychodził wcale… uczniowie są uprzedzeni… – Nie, Marto – wiesz, że nie lubię opuszczać lekcyi… Czy nikt tu nie przychodził w mojej nieobecności? – Owszem, doktor Paulin wstępował parę razy, pan Delaporte był również. – Obaj byli zdziwieni twym nagłym wyjazdem. – Istotnie… – rzekł profesor głosem niepewnym – nic im o moim projekcie nie wspominałem… lecz wyjazd na dni parę to drobnostka, o której nawet mówić nie warto… sądzę, że w drodze tej nikt mnie nawet nie poznał… Umilkł. Marta przez wrodzoną delikatność nie badała dłużej. Zapytała tylko czy był w Dorpacie. – W Dorpacie?… – zdziwił się Matias. – Co za dziwne przypuszczenie! – Jestem pod wrażeniem depeszy, odebranej wczoraj wieczorem… – Depeszy? – zapytał żywo Matias. – Od kogo? – Od Jana. Zapowiada swój przyjazd nn dzisiaj. – Jan przyjeżdża?… To, istotnie, niezrozumiałe!… Ha, widocznie ma do tego powody… Widząc pytanie w oczach córki, dorzucił słów parę w kwestyi swego wyjazdu: – Powołał mnie interes wielkiej wagi… dlatego zdecydowałem się tak nagle opuścić Rygę… – Czy jesteś zadowolony z rezultatu podróży, mój ojcze?… – zapytała Marta nieśmiało. – Tak, drogie dziecko… mam nadzieję, że się wszystko załatwi pomyślnie… – Urwał nagle, poczem zmienił temat rozmowy. Po śniadaniu wstał spiesznie od stołu, udał się do swego gabinetu i pogrążył w pracy. W domu wszystko wróciło do dawnego trybu. Marta uspokoiła się zupełnie, nie przeczuwając wcale, jaki grom za chwilę w nią uderzy. W parę minut po dwunastej u drzwi frontowych rozległ się dzwonek. Agent policyjny podał służącej list z rozkazem, by go niezwłocznie doręczyła profesorowi Ozolinowi. Nie pytał nawet, czy pan już wrócił: od wczoraj bowiem dom był obstawiony policyą, chociaż nikt z mieszkańców tego nie zauważył. Matias Ozolin rozerwał kopertę i przeczytał wyrazy następujące. „Sędzia Kerstorf wzywa do siebie profesora Matiasa Ozolina w sprawie niecierpiącej zwłoki”. Zbladł. Na twarzy jego odmalował się żywy niepokój. Pomyślał jednak, że najlepiej zrobi, udając się niezwłocznie do kancelaryi sędziego. Narzucił więc burkę na ramiona i wstąpił do pokoju Marty. – Otrzymałem przed chwilą wezwanie od Kerstorfa… idę więc do sądu… – Wezwanie od sędziego Kerstorfa?… – powtórzyła Marta ze zdziwieniem. – Czegóż on może chcieć od ciebie ojcze? – Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Ozolin, unikając spojrzenia dziewczyny. – Może ma to jakiś związek z przybyciem Jana? Ze sprawami dorpackiemi? – Nic nie wiem, Marto… Przypuszczenia twe mogą być trafne… Zresztą, przekonamy się niedługo… Wyszedł pośpiesznie wraz z agentem. Niepokoje Marty ożyły na nowo: zauwaźyła zmieszanie ojca. Matias Ozolin tymczasem szedł wolno ulicami Rygi z głową pochyloną, nie spostrzegając, że jest przedmiotem ciekawości powszechnej, nie widząc złośliwych spojrzeń, któremi go odprowadzali nieżyczliwi. Agent towarzyszył mu nieodstępnie. Wreszcie przybyli do gmachu sądu okręgowego. W kancelaryi Kerstorfa znajdował się major Verder i pisarz sądowy. Po krótkiem powitaniu sędzia zwrócił się do przybyłego: – Panie Ozolin, wezwałem pana do siebie dla otrzymania pewnych wyjaśnień w sprawie kryminalnej, którą prowadzę obecnie… – O co idzie? – przerwał profesor oschle. – Zechciej pan spocząć i wysłuchaj mnie uważnie. Profesor usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem, prawie na przeciwko fotelu sędziego. Major Verder stał przy oknie. – Panie Ozolin – zaczął Kerstorf, – uprzedzam pana, że w rozmowie zmuszony będę poruszyć kwestye czysto osobiste… Pytania moje mogą się panu wydać niedyskretne… Proszę jednak stanowczo o odpowiedzi szczere, o unikanie wykrętów; wymaga tego nietylko dobro sprawy lecz i pański interes osobisty. Ozolin przyglądał się sędziemu badawczo, z rękami skrzyżowanemi na piersiach. Na znak zgody skinął głową w milczeniu. Kerstorf spojrzał na protokół śledztwa, leżący na biurku i zapytał spokojnie, głosem uroczystym: – Panie Ozolin! wróciłeś pan dzisiaj po kilkodniowej nieobecności!… – Tak, panie sędzio. – Kiedy opuściłeś pan Rygę? – 13-go b. m., o świcie. – A kiedy pan wróciłeś? – Dzisiaj, około czwartej rano. – Pojechałeś pan sam? – Tak jest. – I wróciłeś pan też sam! – Tak. – Wyjechałeś pan karetką pocztową, idącą do Rewla? – Tak – odparł Ozolin po chwilowym wahaniu. – A jak pan wróciłeś? – Wróciłem w teledze. – Gdzie ją pan znalazłeś? – O pięćdziesiąt wiorst stąd, na trakcie ryskim. – A zatem wyjechałeś pan z Rygi 13-go kwietnia, o świcie? – Tak, panie sędzio, o szóstej rano. – Czy byłeś pan sam w karetce? – Nie… był jeszcze inny podróżny. – Czy znałeś go pan? – Nie. – Zapewne jednak dowiedziałeś się pan wkrótce, że był to Poch, inkasent z banku Johansenów. – Istotnie – mój towarzysz podróży był bowiem niezwykle gadatliwy. Rozmowa z konduktorem nie urywała się ani na chwilę… – Mówili o sprawach osobistych?… – Wyłącznie. – Cóż Poch opowiadał? – Mówił, że jedzie do Rewla, w interesie firmy. – Czy wspominał, że bardzo mu zależy na tem, aby wrócić do Rygi jaknajprędzej?… Ze za parę dni się żeni?… – Tak, panie sędzio… o ile sobie przypominam, nie przysłuchiwałem się rozmowie, która nie interesowała mnie wcale! – Nie interesowała? – wtrącił major Verder. – Oczywiście – odparł profesor, podnosząc na majora zdziwione spojrzenie. – Cóż mnie bowiem obchodzić mogły osobiste sprawy Pocha? – To właśnie jest kwestya, której zbadanie mają na celu moje pytania – zauważył Kerstorf. Na te słowa profesor wykonał jakiś ruch niewyraźny, jak człowiek, który nie rozumie nic. – Czy Pech miał ze sobą pugilares przytwierdzony do pasa metalowym łańcuszkiem? – ciągnął dalej sędzia. – Bardzo być może, panie sędzio. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. – Nie widziałeś pan zatem, czy Poch ten pugilares trzymał przy sobie?… Czy pozostawiał na ławeczce? Czy pokazywał go przechodniom?… – Siedziałem w rogu karety, otulony burką i cały czas prawie drzemałem… Nie zwracałem wcale uwagi na swego towarzysza. – A jednak konduktor Broks twierdzi stanowczo, że Poch zachowywał się bardzo nieostrożnie… – Skoro Broks to twierdzi, musi mieć słuszność… Ja nie mogę tego faktu ani zaprzeczyć, ani potwierdzić… – Nie rozmawiałeś pan z Pochem wcale? – W ciągu drogi nie… Po raz pierwszy zamieniliśmy ze sobą słów kilka, idąc do oberży po złamaniu powozu. – A zatem cały dzień przesiedziałeś pan w rogu karety, otulając się starannie płaszczem? – Starannie?… Dlaczego pan przypuszczasz, że się otulałem starannie? – zapytał żywo pan Ozolin. – Ponieważ – o ile się zdaje – zależało panu bardzo na tem, aby nie zostać poznanym! Słowa te, w których niewątpliwie, zawierała się myśl podchwycenia, rzucił major Verder, wtrącając się do rozmowy. Tym razem Matias Ozolin nie podniósł zapytania. Milczał chwilę, wreszcie opanowując wzruszenie, rzekł: – A gdyby nawet podobało mnie się podróżować w tajemnicy!… Sądzę, że mam do tego najzupełniejsze prawo, jak każdy wolny obywatel Inflant! – Wyborny sposób, aby nie zostać poznanym przez świadków i uniknąć sprawdzania!… podsuwanie myśli ze strony majora była tak wyraźne, że profesor zbladł widocznie. – Ostatecznie – dorzucił sędzia, – nie przeczysz pan wcale, że dnia 13-go kwietnia jechałeś z Pochem karetką pocztową… – Nie, jeżeli mój towarzysz podróży nazywa się Poch. – To nie ulega wątpliwości najmniejszej – odciął major niecierpliwie. Kerstorf ciągnął dalej: – Droga odbywała się bez żadnych przygód z krótkimi przystankami na stacyach… O dwunastej zatrzymaliście się całą godzinę w jakiejś oberży, gdzie spożyliście śniadanie… Pan umieściłeś się na uboczu, w najciemniejszym kącie sali, zawsze – o ile się zdaje – z widocznym zamiarem, aby nie być poznanym… Po śniadaniu pojechaliście panowie dalej… pogoda była coraz gorsza… konie z trudnością wlokły się po błocie… ściemniać się zaczęło bardzo wcześnie… około godziny ósmej jeden z koni potknął się i upadł… powóz się przechylił… złamała się oś i… – Panie sądzio! – przerwał Ozolin, – czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, w jakim celu i jakim prawem zadajesz mi pan te pytania… – W interesie sprawiedliwości, panie Ozolin… Otóż, gdy konduktor Broks stwierdził, że karetka nie może dojechać do Parnawy, postanowiliście panowie przenocować w szynku, znajdującym się o paręset kroków od drogi… Zwracam uwagę, że to pan właśnie wskazałeś ten szynk. – Owego wieczora byłem tam po raz pierwszy w życiu. Dotąd nie wiedziałem o jego istnieniu. – Zgoda. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że wolałeś pan przenocować w szynku niż udać się do Parnawy wraz ze stangretem i Broksem. – Istotnie. Pogoda była szkaradna, a od Parnawy dzieliło nas wiorst kilkanaście… Wobec tego uważałem, że praktyczniej będzie przespać się do rana… i wraz z Pochem poszedłem do szynku. – To pan nakłoniłeś inkasenta do zatrzymania się w szynku. – Bynajmniej. Poch stłukł nogę podczas wypadku i nie był zdolny iść pieszo do Parnawy… Szczęściem dla niego w pobliżu znalazł się ten szynk… – Szczęściem!… – wykrzyknął major z oburzeniem, nie mogąc dłużej zapanować nad sobą. Matias Ozolin Odwrócił lekko głowę i wzgardliwie ruszył ramionami. Kerstorf, nie chcąc by badanie zboczyło z drogi wytkniętej poprzednio pytał dalej, nie tracąc ani na chwilę zimnej krwi. – Konduktor i stangret pojechali do Parnawy, panowie zaś wstąpiliście do szynku „pod złamanym hakiem”. – „Pod złamanym hakiem” – powtórzył Ozolin. – Nie wiedziałem dotąd, jak się ten szynk nazywa. – …Weszliście do izby restauracyjnej – u drzwi przyjął was szynkarz Kroff – zażądałeś pan pokoju osobnego… Poch również… Kroff zaproponował kolację… Poch przystał odrazu, a pan odmówiłeś… – Więcej mi to dogadzało, istotnie. – Więcej też panu dogadzało wyjść pieszo nazajutrz o świcie, niż czekać na powrót konduktora… o swym zamiarze powiedziałeś pan Kroffowi i udałeś się niezwłocznie na spoczynek. – Istotnie, wszystko się tak odbyło, jak pan powiadasz – rzekł profesor z pewnem znużeniem. – Pokój pański znajdował się na lewo od izby restauracyjnej i zajmował róg domu… – O tem nie mam pojęcia… Powtarzam raz jeszcze, że w szynku tym byłem poraz pierwszy w życiu… Zresztą przybyłem tam w nocy, a odszedłem, gdy było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno… – Zamiast czekać na powrót konduktora, na to kładę nacisk – zauważył Kerstorf. – Tak – oświadczył Ozolin – uważałem, iż nie warto czekać na konduktora i karetkę, ponieważ do Parnawy było niedaleko i mogłem dojść pieszo… – Bardzo pięknie. W każdym razie nie zaprzeczysz pan chyba, że pomysł odbycia tej drogi pieszo przyszedł panu do głowy zaledwie wieczorem… A wykonałeś go pan o czwartej rano… Matias Ozolin nie wyrzekł słowa. – A teraz – zaczął znowu sędzia po krótkiej pauzie – uważam, że przyszła chwila, kiedy muszę panu postawić pytanie, na które żądam odpowiedzi kategorycznej… – Słucham pana. – Jaki był powód pańskiej podróży… tej podróży powziętej nagle i w tajemnicy przed najbliższemi panu osobami? Pytanie to zmieszało Ozolina widocznie. – Sprawy osobiste – odparł wreszcie. – Jakie mianowicie? Nie widzę powodu mówienia o nich z panem. – Odmawiasz pan zatem odpowiedzi? – Odmawiam. – Dokąd pan jechałeś? – O tem również wolę zamilczeć. – Bilet kupiłeś pan do Rewla?… Czy istotnie, Rewel był celem pańskiej podróży? Nie było na to żadnej odpowiedzi. – Przypuszczać należy, że jechałeś pan do Parnawy – zaczął znowu sędzia, – ponieważ nie chciałeś pan czekać powrotu konduktora… ponawiam więc pytanie: Czy jechałeś pan do Parnawy? Matias Ozolin milczał uparcie. – Idźmy dalej – mówił znowu sędzia. – Wstałeś pan około godziny czwartej – rano według zeznania oberżysty – on się zbudził również… Wyszedłeś pan ze swego pokoju otulony burką… kaptur zasłaniał panu twarz tak szczelnie jak poprzedniego wieczora… Kroff nie wiedział zupełnie jak pan wygląda – zaproponował filiżankę herbaty, lub kieliszek wódki, – lecz pan odmówiłeś stanowczo. Zapłaciłeś pan rubla za nocleg… Kroff odsunął rygle, otworzył drzwi… Było jeszcze ciemno… nie mówiąc słowa wyszedłeś pan spiesznie w drogę i szybkim krokiem skierowałeś się w stronę Parnawy… Czy w opowiadaniu moim znajduje się choć jeden szczegół nieprawdziwy?… – Ani jednego. – Po raz ostatni więc zapytuję: jaki był powód pańskiej podróży i dokąd pan jeździłeś? – Panie Kerstorf – oświadczył Ozolin chłodno – nie rozumiem, do czego prowadzą te wszystkie pytania i w jakim celu wezwałeś mnie pan do siebie… Pomimo to odpowiadałem panu szczerze… oczywiście o ile pytania pańskie nie wkraczały w dziedzinę osobistą… Mogłem był o swej podróży zamilczeć zupełnie… powody jej do mnie jedynie należą… mogłem był nawet zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu co mi pan mówiłeś, ponieważ – jak pan to nieustannie podkreślasz ani przed Broksem ani przed Pochem swego incognito nie zdradziłem! Słowa te wyrzekł bardzo spokojnie, z odcieniem lekkiej wzgardy. Odpowiedź sędziego wprawiła go w zdumienie najwyższe: – Broks i Poch nie wiedzieli istotnie pańskiego nazwiska, lecz jest świadek inny, który poznał pana, pomimo iż ukrywałeś się pan tak starannie. – Świadek inny? – Tak jest… i zaraz pan usłyszysz jego zeznanie. Zwracając się do agenta dodał: – Niech przyjdzie tutaj podoficer Eck. W chwilę później podoficer ukazał się we drzwiach kancelaryi i skłonił po wojskowemu. – Podoficer policyjny szóstego oddziału, Eck? – zapytał sędzia. Podoficer powtórzył swe imię nazwisko i stopień. Matias Ozolin spoglądał nań tak obojętnie, jak gdyby go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Czy byłeś pan w szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” 13-go b. miesiąca? – Tak, panie sędzio. Wstąpiłem tam wracając z Parnawy – poszukiwałem zbiega, który umknął z Syberyi i przepadł gdzieś wśród zwałów lodowych na rzece. Pomimo całego panowania nad sobą Matias Ozolin drgnął lekko. Wzruszenie to zwróciło uwagę sędziego. Nie podniósł jednak tego faktu dość wymownego i rzekł do podoficera: – Mów pan dalej! Eck ciągnął tonem urzędowym: – W szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” ja i mój pomocnik spędziliśmy ze dwie godziny. Mieliśmy właśnie ruszyć w dalszą drogę, gdy nagle drzwi się otworzyły… Na progu ukazało się dwu ludzi… powóz ich złamał się w drodze przyszli więc do szynku szukać schronienia na noc… konduktor i stangret z końmi udali się wprost do Parnawy. Jednym z podróżnych był Poch, inkasent z banku Johansenów… znałem go oddawna… rozmawialiśmy z sobą około kwadransa… Drugi na pierwszy rzut oka wydał mi się podejrzanym… zbyt starannie otulał się burką… zbyt nisko nasuwał kaptur na oczy… zdawało mi się, że go już gdzieś widziałem i starałem się koniecznie przypomnieć sobie, kto to taki… – Było to twoim obowiązkiem, Eck – wtrącił major. – Poch, który podczas wypadku stłukł nogę, usiadł przy pierwszym stole… położył na nim pugilares z inicyałami braci Johansenów… Wobec tego, iż w szynku było pięciu czy sześciu chłopów z okolicy zwróciłem uwagę Pocha, że pugilaresu nie powinien trzymać na widoku… Potem zbliżyłem się do drugiego podróżnego, którego Kroff odprowadzał do pokoju na lewo… Właśnie w tej chwili kaptur się odchylił, na sekundę zaledwie… – Lecz ta sekunda wystarczyła panu do poznania nieznajomego? – Tak, panie sędzio! – Spotykałeś go pan poprzednio. – Tak, widywałem go nieraz na ulicach Rygi. – Był to Matias Ozolin? – On sam. – Tu obecny? – Tu obecny. Profesor Ozolin, który dotąd przysłuchiwał się w milczeniu, odezwał się nagle: – Podoficer nie myli się… Wierzę, że był w szynku, ponieważ zapewnia nas o tem stanowczo… Ja go nie zauważyłem wcale… Ostatecznie jednak nie rozumiem zupełnie, po co ta konfrontacya, skoro pierwej jeszcze powiedziałem panu, iż noc z 13-go na 14-y kwietnia spędziłem w szynku „Pod złamanym hakiem”. – Zaraz się pan o tem dowiesz, panie Ozolin – odparł Kerstorf. Przedtem jednak, muszę pana zapytać, czy stanowczo uchylasz się pan od odpowiedzi, jaki był cel pańskiej podróży? – Stanowczo. – Odmowa ta może sprowadzić skutki bardzo dla pana nieprzyjemne… – Dlaczego? – Ponieważ wyjaśnienie celu pańskiej podróży mogłoby powstrzymać władze od pociągania pana do odpowiedzialności za to, co zaszło owej nocy w szynku „pod złamanym hakiem”… – Co zaszło owej nocy w szynku… – powtórzył profesor ze zdumieniem. – Tak jest… Czy nie słyszałeś pan żadnego hałasu między godziną ósmą wieczorem, a trzecią rano? – Nie. Spałem bez przebudzenia. – Odchodząc z szynku, także nie zauważyłeś pan nic podejrzanego? – Nic. Potem dorzucił głosem, który nie zdradzał najlżejszego zmieszania: – Zdaje mi się, panie sędzio, że się zaczynam orjentować w sytuacyi… wplątałem się bezwiednie w jakąś sprawę… i pan mnie powołałeś w charakterze świadka… – W charakterze świadka… nie, panie Ozolin. – Nie… pan jesteś oskarżony! – wykrzyknął major Verder. – Panie majorze – zwrócił się sędzia surowo, nie uprzedzaj pan wyroku sądu. Major zapanował nad sobą. Matias Ozolin szepnął do siebie. – Acha, teraz rozumiem, po co mię wezwano. O co mnie obwiniają? – zapytał głośno. – Inkasent Poch został zamordowany w szynku „pod złamanym hakiem” w nocy z 13-go na 14-ty kwietnia. – Jakto, ten nieszczęśliwy człowiek został zamordowany? – Tak – odparł Kerstorf i mamy dowody, że mordercą jest tajemniczy podróżny, który zajmował pokój na lewo od sali. – To znaczy pan, panie Ozolin – przerwał major. – Ja?… Ja miałbym być mordercą?!… Zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił się ku drzwiom kancelaryi. Eck zagrodził mu drogę. – Pan przeczysz oskarżeniu… panie Ozolin? – zapytał sędzia, powstając z fotelu. – Są oskarżenia, na które się nawet nie odpowiada… tak są niedorzeczne – odparł Ozolin. – Rachuj się pan ze słowami… – Panie sędzio… nie mówisz pan poważnie… – Zupełnie poważnie. – Dyskusyę w tej sprawie uważam za zupełnie zbyteczną – oświadczył profesor wyniośle. – Czy mogę jednak zapytać, na jakiej podstawie posądzony jest o morderstwo podróżny, który zajmował pokój na lewo?… – Ponieważ na ścianie zewnętrznej tego pokoju znaleźliśmy rysy, świadczące, iż ktoś przez okno wychodził… następnie w tym samym pokoju znaleźliśmy zagięty pogrzebacz, za pomocą którego, prawdopodobnie, wyłamano okiennicę od sypialni Pocha. – Istotnie, – zauważył Matias Ozolin – to bardzo dziwne! Potem dorzucił tonem człowieka, którego dana sprawa nie obchodzi nic: – W każdym razie, zgadzając się nawet, że przytoczone przez panów dowody materyalne wyłączają przypuszczenie, iż mordercą może być jakiś przechodzień włóczęga, nie widzę racyi, dlaczego zbrodnia miała być popełniona koniecznie przed czwartą t. j. przed moim wyjściem z szynku. – Obwiniasz pan zatem szynkarza, na którego podczas śledztwa nie padł najlżejszy cień podejrzenia?… – Nie obwiniam nikogo, panie Kerstorf – odparł Matias Ozolin tonem jeszcze więcej wyniosłym. – Zaznaczam tylko, że jestem chyba ostatnim człowiekiem w Rydze, na którego rzucić można podobne posądzenie. – Morderstwo połączone jest z kradzieżą – odezwał się major Verder. Pieniądze, które Poch wiózł do Rewla, znikły z pugilaresu. – A cóż mnie to obchodzi? – Panie Ozolin – zaczął znowu sędzia, zwracając się do profesora, – czy trwasz pan nadal w uporze i nie chcesz nam wyznać, dlaczego wyszedłeś z szynku o czwartej rano i dokąd się udałeś? – Tego powiedzieć nie mogę. – A zatem upoważniasz pan mnie, jako przedstawiciela sprawiedliwości do sformułowania następujęcego oskarżenia: pan wiedziałeś, że inkasent Poch wiózł znaczne pieniądze… Po złamaniu się koła, gdyście szli razem z Pochem do synku, powziąłeś pan myśl kradzieży… W chwili odpowiedniej wymknąłeś się pan przez okno… wyłamałeś pan za pomocą pogrzebacza okiennicę od pokoju Pocha i wdarłeś się wewnątrz… Zamordowałeś pan śpiącego inkasenta, a następnie okradłeś go… tą samą drogą wróciłeś do swego pokoju, z którego wyszedłeś o czwartej rano… opuściłeś szynk, unosząc z sobą pieniądze i udając się… dokąd? – Dokąd, to nam wykaże dalszy przebieg śledztwa – przerwał major. – Panie Ozolin – kończył spokojnie Kerstorf – po raz ostatni zapytuję pana, czy chcesz wyznać szczerze, dokąd się udałeś po wyjściu z szynku? – Po raz ostatni odpowiadam panu: nie, odciął się profesor. – Możesz pan mnie kazać uwięzić, jeżeli to się panu podoba. – Nie, panie Ozolin – odparł sędzia ku wielkiemu zdumieniu majora. – Nie uczynię tego. Wprawdzie poszlaki przeciwko panu są bardzo ciężkie, ze względu jednak na pańskie stanowisko i przeszłość bez zarzutu wstrzymam się z wyrokiem… jesteś pan wolny… Musisz się pan jednak stawić na wezwanie sądu!…